Coronation Street in 2015
2015 was Coronation Street's 56th year. In charge of the programme were Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producer Stuart Blackburn. Episodes Main characters (as of Episode 8672 (29th June 2015)) Storylines January *Gary Windass and Alya Nazir resolve to have a fresh start with each other. Owen Armstrong snipes at him for his actions and for deserting his daughter Izzy, creating a rift between himself and Anna Windass. *Yasmeen Nazir sees off the thugs tormenting Roy Cropper, as she knows the police officer father of one of them. Roy appears in court for assaulting Gary and is sentenced to community service. He ends up working this for Yasmeen at Jamila House. Gary appears in court for breaking and entering and is similarly sentenced to community service, working on clearing up the Red Rec. Roy gives Gary at job at the café and his working relationship with Anna, damaged when he attacker her son, starts to improve. *David Platt and Eva Price search for Kylie Platt, crossing Callum Logan’s path as they do so. He warns David off however Gemma Winter poses as Kylie when she is arrested for shoplifting and David finds out that Kylie stayed with Callum after Christmas. Going back to The Dog & Gun, David is warned off by Callum once more. Callum starts to appear on the Street to see Max Turner. A worried David finds out that he has no legal rights to Max as he never formally adopted him. *Luke Britton and Maria Connor start to go out but he almost blows his chances when Maria's son Liam misses being run down chasing a ball that Luke kicks for him. *Michelle Connor goes out with Hamish Young, having written Steve McDonald off. Liz McDonald grows more worried about her son and takes him to Spain with her but his condition isn’t improved upon their return. *Although Kirk Sutherland frets about the wedding, and Alya almost ruins the dress that Sinead Tinker made for her, the 1980s-themed nuptials go well with Beth Tinker's family coming to join in the celebrations along with Kirk’s parents who invite the happy couple to stay in Cyprus with them for the honeymoon. *Mary Taylor is upset as Julie Carp starts to get involved in the twins' lives, upsetting her carefully-set routine. She refuses to join Dev Alahan and Julie as they take the twins out for a birthday treat. She is reconciled with Dev when she discovers he sponsors children in Mumbai. *Tony Stewart has a paid thug wreck Barlow's Buys with the successful purpose of buying into the business on a partnership basis with Tracy Barlow. She plays with fire by sleeping with him. *Gavin Rodwell has several near-misses to keep his real identity a secret. He and Steph Britton become an item. Michael Rodwell proposes to Gail McIntyre but loses his nerve over her shocked reaction. She makes up to him by proposing himself and is accepted. Michael collapses at the ensuing celebration and is told he must have open-heart surgery. Gavin hears the news and tries to do a runner. Steph stops him and learns his name is really Andy Carver, a friend of the real Gavin’s. Realising that the shock could kill Michael, she joins in Andy’s deception. *The bistro undergoes a refurbishment. *Sean Tully starts to go out with Billy Mayhew. * staff]]Carla Connor wins a business award and reluctantly agrees to attend the event to collect it, together with the Underworld staff. Steve drives them there in a Street Cars minibus but it is forced off the road by joyriders and crashes onto the lip of a quarry. Steve can’t cope with the trauma and confesses his depression to a supportive Michelle. Tracy saves Carla’s life before the minibus crashes into the quarry. Sinead is badly injured in the initial crash and loses the feeling in her legs. People start to blame Steve and Michelle is forced to tell everyone about his depression. He attends therapy sessions. Sinead is delighted to regain some feeling. *Tony helps Eva find a house for her and a reluctant Jason Grimshaw. A jealous Todd starts to stir things up with Jason, suggesting his girlfriend is more than friendly with his father. February *David sees a solicitor and finds out he has certain legal rights over Max as he has been a father to him for so long. Callum starts to integrate himself with Katy Armstrong and Max. David warns Katy of Callum’s drug-dealing but he swears that part of his life is over and he now runs a security firm. Fixated on his looks, Katy overlooks the signs that Callum means trouble. Under threat of losing Max, Callum forces David to give him an alibi when the police investigate him selling drugs. He then gives David a delivery of cocaine to pass on but he washes it down the sink. Gail and Audrey Roberts confront Callum who is livid at their attitude towards him. In revenge, Callum tells Max who he really is. *Faye Windass starts to play truant from school, telling Craig Tinker that the other children are saying she’s fat. Anna and Owen realise something is wrong but can't get to the bottom of the problem. Faye and Craig go through an internet questionnaire which points to her being pregnant. She gets a testing kit which proves positive and swears Craig to silence, petrified that Anna will disown her. *The bistro re-opens under its old name of "Nick’s Bistro". *Norris Cole irritates Maddie Heath with his rudeness in the Kabin and by puncturing a football that Simon Barlow is playing with. In revenge, she sabotages a magazine wholesale order and takes other actions which cause Norris to doubt his state of mind. She feels guilty with the effect that she has on him and confesses her actions. *The house Tony finds falls through but he and Eva keep on looking. Todd follows them to a house auction at a hotel and sets things up to get Jason there. He arrives just as Eva gives Tony a hug and a kiss after a successful purchase and draws the conclusion that Todd wanted him to. Although Eva convinces him of what has actually happened, she's devastated by Jason's assumptions and goes to France to stay with Gloria Price. *Roy looks after Joseph Brown, annoying Sinead who can’t get his attack on Gary out of her mind. However she summons him to the hospital and makes her peace with him, telling him to start living his own life. Her advice causes Roy to come to terms with his bereavement and he finally scatters Hayley’s ashes in North Cross Park where they first kissed. *Sharif Nazir gets more obsessed about his chickens when they start to lay eggs, not knowing that Kal Nazir has been putting shop-bought ones in the coop as he's tired of his endless talking on the subject. *Steve’s returning confidence is temporarily set back when Lloyd Mullaney returns from Spain and blames him for the crash and the firm’s problems. Michelle and Liz are livid with the way that he treats his old friend. When he’s had time to digest the news, he and Steve resume their friendship although it is strained. *Michael goes into hospital for his operation which is a success, although Andy continues to keep his true identity a secret so as not to harm his recovery. Gail and Michael agree to get married in four weeks' time. *Dev goes to Mumbai to visit relatives and his sponsored team. Julie, Mary and Sophie Webster clash over the responsibilities of the Corner Shop and looking after the twins. Julie invites the two women to dinner to make the peace with them. *Owen is stunned when his ex-wife Linda Hancock turns up from Portugal after twenty years absence wanting to see Izzy and Katy. Katy has been led to believe by Owen that it was her disability diagnosis that caused her mother to walk out on her, although Linda doesn't tell her the truth that Owen has always blocked access. Katy wants to get to know her mother, upsetting Owen who tells her to keep clear. Anna start to get jealous of Linda's glamorous looks. Provoked by Owen, Linda tells the girls the truth. Izzy is devastated. *Kevin Webster goes internet dating through which he meets up with a face from the past - Jenny Bradley. Sally Webster and Sophie are appalled at his choice of girlfriend but both agree to keep their counsel. Emily Bishop and Norris worry about Rita Tanner's reaction. Knowing of her past, Norris verbally lays into Jenny. Rita herself returns from seeing Mavis Wilton and walks in on Kevin and Jenny in the Rovers. Jenny is honest about her past mistakes but Rita doesn't believe her and warns her that she's watching her every move. *Sinead’s slow recovery continues. After several weeks, and with assistance, she manages to sit up in bed. She receives support from fellow patient Sam Hayden, causing Chesney Brown to be jealous. Sinead's gran Agnes Tinker comes to stay to help out at home, upsetting Beth who she clashes with. *Tony and Tracy continue their flings. Tony gets nervous as Tracy gets deliberately careless with what she says. Ken Barlow almost catches them in the act at No.1. When Tracy says too much in front of Liz, Tony threatens her. They agree ground rules but Tracy demands a weekend away. Tony buys stolen goods from a contact in Rochdale but are almost caught by the police. *With Eva gone, Eileen Grimshaw is taken on as a barmaid at the Rovers. She is dreadful but she thinks she's doing a good job. Tracy complains about her service and Liz, already angry about her business dealings with Tony, bars her. *Luke and Maria's relationship develops although he makes a mess of tiling her kitchen. March *Anna takes to see Dr Gaddas who fails to diagnose the pregnancy. Faye has an embarrassing meeting with Jackson Hodge, the baby's father, at a school meeting. Faye wants to have the baby secretly in the vacant Corner Shop flat and then have Craig take it to the hospital and dump it there. She gets the reluctant lad involved in the plan. Tim Metcalfe suspects something is going on between them. *Liz tries to make-up with Tracy but is rebuffed. Eileen is sacked from the Rovers. and a reluctant David Platt]] *Callum starts to shower Max with presents, integrating himself with him and causing a rift between the boy and David. He takes up Michael's suggestion that he lets Callum see Max under his terms and conditions. Callum's solicitor suggests mediation and David goes along with it but loses his temper when the crook puts on a front of being a reformed character. David is also forced into joining Callum for day's out with Max. *Jenny tries to give Rita back £300 of the £1,000 she gave her but Rita angrily tears the cheque up. Jenny continues to go out with Kevin, much to everyone's disapproval. Jenny reacts strangely when Jack Webster almost chokes on a shallot. Kevin convinces Rita to leave Jenny and him alone as he needs a chance of happiness. Rita feels the girl has changed in some way that she can't put her finger on. *Andy and Steph are stunned when the real Gavin Rodwell returns from travelling in Thailand. He quickly discovers Andy's deception and is livid that he's brought his hated father back into his life. He blackmails Andy for £5,000 to keep quiet but Andy hasn't got the money. He and Steph concoct a plan to claim Andy was robbed of the bistro's savings when he was taking them to the bank but this only raises £2,476. Gavin waits until Michael has left for the wedding and introduces himself to Gail. She is so rocked to find out that what has been going on that she misses the ceremony and the wedding doesn't take place. Gavin also blackmails Gail and, also to save an ill Michael from finding out the truth, she too complies, but makes her hatred of Andy clear. With his £5,000 in his pocket, Gavin leaves to travel again but within hours dies of his hereditary heart condition. Gail is invited by Barbara Deakin to the funeral where she meets Michael's ex-wife Susan Meldrum. She wants to bury the hatchet with Michael but Gail uses his ill-health to keep them apart. Michael is told that his operation was a failure and he needs a heart transplant. Gail tells a shaken Andy that for the sake of Michael’s health, he must always remain as Gavin, Michael’s son. Andy moves in with Steph. *Roy and Sharif compete to be given a free allotment space. The two are interviewed and Sharif wins but he agrees to share it with Roy however the two quickly find themselves at odds over what should be grown in the space. *Keen not to lose his girls permanently, Owen becomes friendly with Linda, making Anna jealous. At her hen night, a tipsy Gail delights in telling Owen and Anna that Callum is a drug dealer. Katy defends her boyfriend but when he calls her a slapper, she drops him instantly. Linda suggests that Izzy, Katy and Joseph move to Portugal permanently with her. Izzy refuses, as does Katy at first, but thinking that there is nothing for her in Weatherfield any more, she finally agrees, Chesney at first is resistant but finally agrees. Katy and Joseph depart for their new life. *Sinead is depressed at the slow progress she is making on her physiotherapy. She calls a taxi and returns to Coronation Street, intending to prove to Chesney that she is independent, but she has a fall inside No.5 and has to be taken back to hospital by ambulance. *Billy asks Emily for help in hosting a comedy night at the church to raise funds. She appears uncomfortable with the idea and Sean attacks her her homophobia. Emily angrily tells him her problem was the comedy night as she is a traditionalist on church matters. Billy and Sean break up when Billy is reluctant to tell his parishioners about their relationship or that he is gay. Emily brings them back together again. *Leanne and Simon are forced to spend a few days at No.6 when the electrics in their flat fail. As a result, Zeedan Nazir and Simon become friendly towards each other after some initial friction. Sharif finds out that the lads having been having him on about the eggs. *Emily suggests a butler auction to raise church charity funds. It held in the Rovers where Sally is forced to put herself up for auction by a stirring Jenny and Norris bids the winning amount for her. He proceeds to make her life a living hell on the day that she provides services for him. *Eileen starts internet dating with her profile being written up by Todd, setting his mother up for his own reasons. Eileen however backs out of going out with a man who gets in touch with her. *Lloyd and Steve are still somewhat distant with each other. Michelle finds an unpaid tax demand for £10,700 in Steve's mail and worries how it will effect his recovery from his depression. Tony agrees to loan him the money from the sale of the house he bought for Jason and Eva. This angers Tracy who wants to expand the business and she finishes her affair with him. *Bethany Platt turns up suddenly in Weatherfield having run away from Milan. She refuses to return home and Sarah Platt is forced to follow her daughter over. Bethany acts up as the teenager from hell in No.8. She convinces her mum of her unhappiness in Italy. Jason sees that his ex-wife has returned. *Steve proposes to Michelle but grows concerned that she only said yes out of pity. To show that she wants him, she proposes to him in front of the Rovers' regulars. Lloyd toasts his friend's good fortune. April *Faye goes into premature labour and her family are shocked to find that she is having a baby. Owen suspects Craig of being the father and attacks him, driving a further wedge between him and Anna. Owen is arrested and cautioned. Faye confesses that Jackson is the baby of the father. The Hodge's are summoned to be told their son is a dad but he denies having had sex with Faye and his parents believe him. Faye rejects the child and Owen and Anna row when she refuses to have her adopted and instead plans to give up work to raise her. She tells him she's no longer in love with him and he leaves the area to work in Aberdeen. Faye accepts the baby, who she calls Miley. Tim is in raptures over his granddaughter. *Bethany stirs things up between Sarah and Jason, making out that both are still keen on the other. They realise what she is up to and scare her by telling her that Jason is moving back to Milan with them. Bethany then sabotages Sarah's attempt to get her to return by getting her sacked by Stephen Reid for lying about a piece of work she's supposed to complete for him. Faced with remaining, Sarah looks for work and gets a job at the Rovers. *Callum takes an interest in Sarah and pays court to her. She reciprocates and the two begin an clandestine affair. David suspects something is going on but it is Nick who catches them together. He warns Sarah to tell David what she is up to before he does. *Steve continues his recovery but starts to stress over the cost of the wedding, Liz gets a reluctant Tony to agree to pay for it. *Tracy and Tony re-start their relationship. Tracy demands the Rovers and Tony agrees, tired of his dismissive treatment by Liz. He lies to her that he's in desperate need of money and she gets Steve to agree to sell his stake in the Rovers to raise the money. Todd realises that Tracy and Tony are an item and blackmails her into a pay rise. *Nick and Carla start to become friendly and spend time together. *Eileen goes on several dates with Adrian Mortimer and enjoys his company however her head is also turned by messages from another contact - Jeff in Dubai, who interests her with his on-line charm and obvious riches. She has no idea that it is a cruel prank and that Jeff is really Todd using an alias. *Julie’s put out when Dev calls to tell her that one of his uncles has died and he’ll be staying in India for longer. *Sean and Billy are the victim of a homophobic pub landlord in the Peak District. Julie annoys Sean when she reports their story to the Weatherfield Gazette as it exposes their relationship to Billy's parishioners. *Callum tells David he's cancelling the mediation and applying for custody of Max. David is puzzled when he sees Gail buying flowers on several occasions and follows her to Gavin's grave. She's forced to tell him the truth about Andy. Desperate to get at Callum, David blackmails Andy into planting drugs in Callum's car but it goes wrong and Callum administers a beating to David. *Roy and Sharif meet widow Cathy Matthews whose late husband had the next-door allotment pitch. Sharif upsets her by making plans to get the overgrown pitch from her. Roy tries to make amends but Cathy is nervous of getting to know him. *Gail gets more stressed over her deception with Gavin/Andy. Steph also feels the strain and Luke forces her to tell him the truth. He punches Andy for the trouble he's caused for his sister. Maria finishes with him for being the sort of man who uses his fists to solve problems. Gail loses her nerve at the wedding and almost calls it off but when she sees how committed Michael is to her, she happily goes through with the ceremony and the two go on honeymoon paid for by Nick. Andy packs a bag and prepares to leave, but returns, telling Steph he can't do it. *Sinead progresses enough for her to return home. Chesney is jealous of the friendship she has struck up with fellow-patient Sam Hayden in the hospital. Alya sets up a new bespoke design website for Underworld and gives the sewing work to Sinead to be done at home and keep her occupied. *Jenny starts to take care of Jack. She quits her job to become his child-minder though she lies to Kevin that she was made redundant. To strangers, she claims Jack is her son. Jenny slaps Maria in an argument over a fall-out between Jack and Liam Connor Jr.. She lies to everyone that Maria attacked her and is believed by all except Sophie. She tries to warn Kevin that something is wrong with Jenny but the two fall out and Sophie moves in with her mother. Jenny starts to make excuses to spend more and more time with Jack. *Sally is annoyed at some artistic graffiti that's been painted on the side of No.4 and vows to find who is responsible. *Tyrone, Gary and Luke organise a curry night with the food cooked by Roy. Gary challenges Luke to make a better one. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve and Liz McDonald, Tony Stewart. Michelle Connor (from January). *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Tracy and Amy Barlow. *Audreys Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor and Liam Connor Jr.. *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole. *4 Coronation Street - Sally Webster and Tim Metcalfe *5 Coronation Street - Chesney Brown and Sinead, Beth and Craig Tinker, Kirk Sutherland. *6 Coronation Street - Sharif, Yasmeen, Alya and Zeedan Nazir. Kal Nazir (until March). *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. *8 Coronation Street - Gail McIntyre/Rodwell, David and Lily Platt, Max Turner and Michael Rodwell, Sarah and Bethany Platt (both March to May). *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs, Ruby Soames, Fiz and Hope Stape. Luke Britton. *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw, Sean Tully and Todd Grimshaw. Jason Grimshaw (from February) *12 Coronation Street - Julie Carp. *13 Coronation Street - Kevin, Jack and Sophie Webster. Maddie Heath (until June). *Corner Shop flat (No15a) - Empty Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Owen Armstrong (until April), Anna, Gary and Faye Windass, Miley Windass (from April). Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Empty *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Lloyd Mullaney and Andrea Beckett. *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. *17a Victoria Street - Empty *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Leanne Tilsley and Simon Barlow. Eva Price and Jason Grimshaw (until February). Kal Nazir (March until May). *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Steph Britton, Katy Armstrong and Joseph Brown (both until March). Andy Carver (from March). Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick Tilsley. Sarah and Bethany Platt (from May). *12 Victoria Court - Carla Barlow/Connor. Michelle Connor (January only). Others *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Andy Carver (until March). *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong and Jake Windass. *Motorhome - Mary Taylor. *St. Mary's Vicarage - Billy Mayhew. *Unknown flat - Callum Logan. Awards and nominations To be added Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2015